I Am Here Rin!
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: In wich Sesshomaru comes to Rin's aid again.


I Am Here Rin.

Summary: During his travels Sesshomaru comes across the village where Rin and her husband live. Finding out that she's having a difficult time giving birth, he comes to her aid again.

Genre: Drama

Rating: T for Teen just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, just the second season DVD.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my "Goodbye Rin" story but it is not necessary to read it to understand it. Please read and review no flames.

It was a beautiful and hot summer day. Lord Sesshomaru was on one of his usual journeys when he came across a small village. It was a quaint little village, with the usual shops and homes. Little children ran through the streets laughing merrily and chasing their siblings or their pets.

Sesshomaru scanned the village looking for one familiar face, the face of Rin. It had been ages since he last meet her. It was a happy but bittersweet time for him because it was then that Rin was marrying the man who she now lived with in this certain village. He could never forget the tears in her eyes as she told him goodbye for the last time. His dear Rin had grown up to a fine woman, thank to his teaching and guidance. It had not been easy, and some times she had tried his patience, but through it all he wouldn't trade it for the world. Deciding to enter the village to find out where she lived he traveled down the hill and went into the small village.

The first thing he noticed was how calm and peaceful the villagers were when he entered. Any other group of villagers would have run away from him terror simply for the fact that he was a demon. But this was not the case with these villagers. As he walked along the streets he couldn't help but notice how the villagers looked at him in awe, some whispering among themselves with words of adoration and praise. The great demon lord was puzzled. Was it possible that these common villagers heard of him before? If so who told them and what did they say that makes them so unafraid of him. Still not finding Rin he decided to ask an old woman who was sweeping her front porch.

"Good morning young lord, how can I help you?" at first Sesshomaru was taken back at her kind words but then he answered her.

"I am looking for a woman named Rin and her husband. Do you know where they live?" The old woman smiled.

"So you are the nice lord that took care of Rin when she was a little girl? She has told us much about you and I will have to say you are greatly admired by the people in this village though we have never met you." He nodded, "I can see that. So where do they live?" She pointed down the street and her face fell, "Six houses down you can't miss it." Sesshomaru noticed the look of concern on the old woman's face.

"What is it? Is she ill?" The old woman shook her head.

"No not exactly. It's just that we were given news that she is in labor but it is a difficult labor." Upon hearing those words he quickly thanked the old woman and walked toward the house where Rin and her husband lived. It wasn't hard to find the house because the sound of her screams of pain reached his ears. He found her husband outside pacing back and forth with concern and worry on his face. He immediately stopped pacing when he saw Sesshomaru,

"Hello I am so glad to see you."

"How is she? How long has she been in labor?" the husband frowned.

"She has been in labor since morning, and she has shown no sign of pushing and she is already exhausted," Sesshomaru frowned, this was not good news.

"Do you think it would help if I was by her side? That is if it's okay with you?" the husband nodded.

"Yes if it would help her, go inside." He entered inside the house as Rin was having another painful contraction. One of midwives saw him and walked over to him.

"Can you tell Rin that I am here." The midwife went over to Rin after her contraction was over and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Milady, there is someone here to see you." Rin opened her eyes and saw her beloved master standing in the doorway of her bedroom. He was shocked to see how pale she looked.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she gasped out, "how glad I am to see you." He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. He noticed that her eyes were glazed with fever.

"How long had she had this fever?"

"It started just a while ago." Seeing a basin of cool water beside the chair he was sitting in he took a cloth and bathed her forehead, just like he did when she was little. His mind went back to when she was little, when she was just his Rin. The days when he watched her play in the flower fields, the days that he cared for her when she was sick. And now she was a grown woman and again he was caring for her again. His thoughts were broken by the pain-filled cries of Rin. He put his hand on her swollen abdomen and could feel her stomach contract. The midwife checked her and said "You are almost fully dilated. It won't be long till you have this baby." Rin squeezed Sesshomaru's hand hard until the contraction was over. It was painful for him but he was willing to endure if it meant to help Rin even if meant temporarily loosing the sense in his hand.

INUINUINUINUINUINUINUINU

Two hours later Rin woke everyone up in the house by crying out, "The baby it's pressing, I feel the need to push." Two of the midwives got ready by tying a rope into a noose like knot to one of the beams on the roof of the cottage and then they command Rin to grab a hold of it when she had another contraction as the chief midwife got ready to catch the babe. As if on command a strong contraction began in Rin's body and using all her effort Rin grabbed a hold of the rope and begin to push, so much so that her body was almost off the bed. Groaning with the pain and effort of pushing she tried but was so exhausted it was hard too. Sweat pouring out on her forehead she tried pushing again.

"Sesshomaru," she cried out," I can't push. I'm trying but I can't push."

"Look at me Rin." She looked at him and she saw concern in his eyes." Don't give up Rin, you can do this. You will have this child and be a good mother to this child. Now push, and push hard on the next confrontation." She screamed a blood curdling scream that almost tore Sesshomaru's heart out as another contraction raced through her abdomen.

"Help me lord Sesshomaru, help me!" she gasped out. The demon lord felt helpless, he wished there was something he could do to help ease her pain. Moping her head with a cool cloth he just sat beside her murmuring words of comfort and encouragement to her as she pushed with each contraction. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the midwife cried out "I see the head Rin, you are almost there milady." Rin began to weep; she had never been in so much pain before. Seeing Rin crying, Sesshomaru wiped tenderly wiped her tears away.

"You are doing great Rin, push Rin, and push Rin." She pushed just like he commanded screaming and grunting the whole time with the effort. A look of fear crossed her face when the midwife said, "The baby is in trouble Rin, you got to help it Rin. Push harder."

"What's wrong with my baby?" she gasped out in fear.

"It shoulders are stuck a little bit in the birth canal, if you push a little harder you can help the rest of the baby come out." Nodding slowly Rin pushed as hard as she could.

"No, no I can't. Please take it out! Take it out! "She screamed.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru," you can. Please for the sake of the baby and you, push." The midwife looked at Sesshomaru and said "Maybe it would help her if she leaned on you for support." He nodded and helped her help as the midwives got a birthing tub to catch the baby in. Holding on to Sesshomaru Rin got in a squatting position. Shaking all over she pushed "It's tearing me apart," she screamed, "I feel like I'm being ripped apart." After screaming a blood curdling scream she felt the baby leave the birth canal. Collapsing against her former master shoulders she tiredly smiled as she heard the midwife say. "It's a boy. You have a baby boy." Sighing a sigh of relief she watched the midwife cut the cord and start to wrap the baby in a blanket. Then much to everyone's shock she started to contract again. Rin was giving birth to twins!

INUINUINUINUINUINU

"No, no, no," Rin screamed again. "This can't be. This can't be." Sesshomaru was shocked too. How much more pain could Rin endure? She was beyond exhaustion with the first baby and now she having a second one. Everyone's concerns were heightened when the midwife bit her lip and said, "She's loosing a lot of blood." _No,_ Sesshomaru thought, _she can't die! Don't die Rin._His thoughts were broken by Rin's low voice "Master, I feel so weak. I can't do it anymore."

"Rin, dear Rin, I know, but try Rin. Please." Rin pushed as hard as she could but she collapsed with weariness again him.

"I tried master, I truly tried." She gasped out. The midwife, who was now covered in blood said "Rin I see its head, try some more milady, then you can rest." With the help and support of Sesshomaru she squatted over the birthing tub again and proceeded to push. She was so tired she couldn't even scream any more and so she just whimpered in pain murmuring her former master's name every now and then. _"Please Rin,"_ he whispered,_ "push, push with all you might."_ Rin slowly shook her head.

"No Rin, you are resisting!" Cried out Sesshomaru, "Don't do that, push Rin, push!" Looking into her eyes Sesshomaru said, "For me." As if she had found new found strength she pushed with all her might as she felt more blood leave her body. She felt the second child leave her body after pushing really hard. "It's a girl!" said the midwife. Feeling her legs give out from under her she collapsed against her master's strong shoulders for the second time that day. She looked into his eyes and she saw pride in them.

"You did it Rin. I am so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you master. Thank you." The midwife looked for a blanket for the second baby but couldn't find one.

"Here," said Sesshomaru taking off his fur wrap, "use this as a blanket." After wrapping the second baby in Sesshomaru's fur and after Rin had delivered the after-birth. The midwife handed Rin the little boy and the little girl to her husband who had just entered in the room.

"So, what are you going to name them?" asked Sesshomaru. Rin looked at the little boy "I'll name him Rorando." Then she looked at the little girl that was wrapped up in her master's fur sucking her thumb." And I will name her Rachiru." After the midwife took her newborn son, she began to close her eyes in sleep, "Someday, little ones," she murmured in her sleep, "Someday I will tell you of the master that was there when you were born. And when you have grown and have children of you own you will tell them too." And smiling she drifted off to sleep.

6


End file.
